The present invention generally relates to ground engaging apparatus and, in a representatively illustrated embodiment thereof, more particularly relates to a specially designed connector pin assembly operative to releasably connect a ground engaging wear member to a support structure in a telescoped relationship therewith.
In the ground engaging art a need exists for an improved connector pin apparatus useable to releasably couple a replaceable wear member, such as a tooth point or intermediate adapter, to a support structure, such as a base adapter, onto which the wear member is telescoped, with the connector pin apparatus being (1) installable without the need to hammer it into aligned openings in the telescoped support structure and wear member, and (2) adjustable to provide corresponding operational wear adjustments to the support structure and wear member to periodically “tighten” the wear member onto the support structure as needed. It is to this need that the present invention is primarily directed.